RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race (Season 2)
Season 2 of RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race consists of 9 episodes. The season premiered on July 5th, 2018. The season ended on August 2nd, 2018. Plot overview Characters found in acting challenges from previous seasons of RuPaul's Drag Race compete against one another to be crowned America's Next Acting Challenge Superstar. On June 26th, Dr. Dill was crowned the winner. Annie Oakley and Marie Antoinette were the Runners-Up. Nina as Blac Chyna won the title of 'Miss Congeniality'. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant entered the competition after murdering a contestant. :█ The contestant was killed. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared on the Reunion episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant appeared in the Reunion/Finale episode. :█ The contestant was wheeled out in a coffin in the Reunion/Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Turning Looks and Skinning Helpless Animals" * '''Guest Judge: Katya * Mini Challenge: Pose for a photoshoot at the Season 10 reunion, sitting in The Vixen's seat. * Mini Challenge Winner: Blac Chyna * Mini Challenge Prize: $1 * Main Challenge: Construct a look made from the furs of animals that must be skinned by the queens themselves. * Runway Theme: Furry Fantasy * Main Challenge Winner: Annie Oakley * Main Challenge Prize: $100,000 * Bottom Two: Critter and Princess Pink Lips * Lip-Sync Song: "Ravioli" by Katya * Eliminated: Critter * Farewell Message: N/A (the bitch can't write lol) 'Episode 2: ''"Derrick Barry: The Rusical" * '''Guest Judge: Derrick Barry * Mini Challenge: Perform a ten-second lip-sync to Fergie's national anthem performance. * Mini Challenge Winners: Dr. Dill and Princess Pink Lips * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Star in a musical inspired by Derrick Barry, his receding hairline, and his ability to sew hems. * Runway Theme: Hems Across the Board * Main Challenge Winner: Dr. Dill * Main Challenge Prize: Some tips on how to do ratchet drag * Bottom Two: Princess Pink Lips and Prison Guard Latrice * Lip-Sync Song: "Dragometry" by The Girls of Dragometry * Eliminated: Princess Pink Lips * Farewell Message: "Love you guys! Except Mary MacBitch. You're a whore. xoxo Princess Pink Lips" :kiss on mirror: 'Episode 3: ''"Wake Up, Pearl!" * '''Guest Judge: Pearl * Mini Challenge: Continually smash your head against the wall and see who manages to draw blood first. * Mini Challenge Winner: Mary MacBitch * Mini Challenge Prize: An meet-and-greet ticket to a pit crew orgy (no participating!) * Main Challenge: Star on the hit talk show "Wake Up, Pearl!" alongside another contestant * Runway Theme: Moister Than An Oyster * Main Challenge Winners: Blac Chyna and Prison Guard Latrice * Main Challenge Prize: Two plane tickets overseas to New England. * Bottom Two: Natasha Asky and Teets McGee * Lip-Sync Song: "Dancing On My Own" by Robyn * Eliminated: Both * Farewell Message: "Love you guys! And remember to vote, bitch! -Teets and Asky" 'Episode 4: ''"Creamy Queens (not THAT kind of cream, ya nasty!)" * '''Guest Judge: That one guy from that video where he tastes ice cream and critiques it and smacks his lips a lot (do you know which video I'm talking about? this one) * Mini Challenge: Get your head cut off by a guillotine. * Mini Challenge Winner: Marie Antoinette * Mini Challenge Prize: A VHS copy of "Air-Bud" * Main Challenge: Design and market your own new flavour of ice cream. (P.S. this highkey would be a good challenge to use in a user's drag rush, you're welcome) * Runway Theme: 'Oh God! Help Me! I'm Trapped Inside of an Ice Cream Cone' Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Dr. Dill * Main Challenge Prize: A bucket of melted ice cream. * Bottom Two: Mary MacBitch and Prison Guard Latrice * Lip-Sync Song: "My Cucu" by Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Eliminated: Prison Guard Latrice * Farewell Message: "Get those nuts away from my face!" 'Episode 5: ''"YouTube Drag Tutorials (Jaymes Mansfield is Shaking)" * '''Guest Judge: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Mini Challenge: Play hacky-sack with a mandarin orange. * Mini Challenge Winner: Annie Oakley * Mini Challenge Prize: Eternal happiness * Main Challenge: Film a YouTube tutorial on how to become a fabulous drag queen. Video must be shorter than 12 seconds. * Runway Theme: Bees * Main Challenge Winner: Annie Oakley * Main Challenge Prize: A barrel full of moist oysters * Bottom Two: Dr. Dill and Marie Antoinette * Lip-Sync Song: "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi * Brutally Murdered: Blac Chyna * Farewell Message: "OH GOD! OH DEAR GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M BEING FUCKING MURDERED! AAAAAHHHHHH!" * Entered Competition: Nina as Blac Chyna 'Episode 6: ''"Eggs, Bacon, Grits..." * '''Guest Judge: Stacy Layne Matthews * Mini Challenge: Roll down a hill. Whoever is the least able to stand up wins. * Mini Challenge Winner: Dr. Dill * Mini Challenge Prize: Violet Chachki * Main Challenge: Prepare a meal for Stacy Layne Matthews. She has to like it or you're an awful person. * Runway Theme: Gia Gunn's Purse * Main Challenge Winner: Marie Antoinette * Main Challenge Prize: The Pointer Sisters in or out of their Andrew Christian underwear * Bottom Two: Annie Oakley and Mary MacBitch * Lip-Sync Song: "Es Una Pasiva" by Willam Belli * Eliminated: Mary MacBitch * Farewell Message: "Lol idk what im doing. this episode is a flop k" 'Episode 7: ''"Alexis Michelle Ball" * '''Guest Judge: Alexis Michelle * Main Challenge: Create a look inspired by Alexis Michelle's fashion journey, using rhinestones and clothes from H&M. * Runway Theme: Fucking Shady Whores * Main Challenge Winner: Dr. Dill * Main Challenge Prize: A bowl of turquoise rhinestones. * Bottom Two: Marie Antoinette and Nina as Blac Chyna * Lip-Sync Song: "Baby I'm Burnin" by Dolly Parton * Eliminated: Nina as Blac Chyna * Farewell Message: "Sue me. I'm going to prison anyways. -Blac Chyna" 'Episode 8: ''"Reunion" * '''Called Out for Being a Total Fucking Bitch: Princess Pink Lips 'Episode 9: ''"Finale" *'''Winner of RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race: Dr. Dill *'Runners-Up:' Annie Oakley, Marie Antoinette * Miss Congeniality: Nina as Blac Chyna * Absent (for some reason): Critter Category:Joke Seasons Category:Seasons Category:RudePaul